Made of Stone
by Lilaclight
Summary: The real summary is the first chapter which I have posted. Go ahead, read it. It might just be worth your while. First chapter's out. It's a prologue of sorts that explains a few things. On hold until further notice
1. Summary

Hey there my loyal readers. I got a new idea for a fic but I'm gonna run it by you first. What I'm givng you is the summary and the standard disclaimer for the fic. I hope you guys read and review it so I'll know how many of you like the idea and will support me from the beginning. I hope that this idea is unique. I was reading a book when it came to me then I remembered that the same thing happened in Greek mythology but the genders were reversed. Anyways let me stop my blabbing and get on with the summary.

_**Summary:** Serenity Borcheli is a sculptress who's passionate about her work. One day a piece of stone was sent to her by mistake and inspiration struck. She worked day and night hardly eating and sleeping to complete her work. The end result was a handsome young man with emotionless eyes. She gazed at him and fell a little in love. Going to sleep at last, she left the statue in her work room. While asleep, something miraculous happened. The statue came to life. Upon waking, Serenity finds him and asks him his name. She finds out that he was the statue. Now he is a man but without the emotions and feelings men normally have. It's up to the fun loving sculptress to show this stone made man what life is all about. But they have got to watch out for the danger. Will she succeed and gain love beyond her wildest dreams or will she fail and die of a broken heart?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own not the two animes whose characters I will be using. I own not the characters except those I choose to create. Please leave me be if you are a lawyer but if you're a reader then go right ahead and email me/review m__y new fic._

That's all for now. I'll post the first chapter after I see how many reviews this summary gets. I hope you guys like the idea. I'm eager to start working on it but know what my priorities are so don't worry about the others.

Ja ne.


	2. The Myth

Here's my very first chapter of From Stone to Man, the prologue really. I was not entirely sure how I was gonna make Heero being made from stone work but I've figured a way. Hopefully it'll make everything a bit easier to write. About the danger part of the summary, I've decided to veto it until further notice. If there is any danger it'll be from a jealous suitor or rival. Then again, I just might be original and make it someone else. That's usually the case and I don't want it to be like that for me. 

Before I start, I want to say thank you to the only five who reviewed my summary. I expect to see review from you in the future as proof of your enjoyment. Please feel free to critique my writing. I would love to have your opinions. That goes for all my reviewers.

_**From Stone to Man**_

_**by: **Lilaclight_

_The Myth_

The are many myths and legends in our world. News ones, old ones and most astounding of all ancient ones which have been forgotten in the endless passage of time. One such myth was known to many tribes in the days of an age older than the Egyptians, older than the Greeks and Romans.

It spoke of the power given to sculptors. They were considered blessed by the Gods and held a feared power for it could mean life or a damned afterlife, even death sometimes. Only the most skilled sculptors held this power, many of which were women. This was because they could carve exact images of people or animals out of stone or wood down to the last wrinkle or placement of fur.

Having a second image in the world was a dangerous thing. It became connected to one in the forbidden way and the destruction of that image by a novice would bring death unto the model. Only the one who created could safely destroy without harming the subject. It was also known that the death of the subject before the destruction of the image would lead to the soul being confused and entering the image's body only to be trapped until the creator freed it by destroying the one thing holding it back from Nirvana. (the afterlife)

An even rarer talent was the power to bring forth life from the sculptures, one that occurred but once yet lived in memory. If the image is done to perfection, although no one was sure exactly what perfection was, to life the carved image would come. It was assumed that the image was a replica of someone long gone and that it called their soul to the false body, whence it is made truth by the light of a full moon. Others thought that it was a mimic of the way life had been formed, the creation of the body, then at a special time when the planets align a soul would be created and breathe life into the body and a new mortal would be born. None ever knew for sure.

Millenniums passed and the myth was forgotten by most except the most stubborn and oldest of tribes who passed their knowledge to their youth who in turn passed their knowledge to the newer tribes. Alas even that did not last as the New Age began, wiping out all those tribes except the strongest. Many of the ancient legends, the enchanting and wondrous myths lay forgotten. Never again had a sculptor held such importance until the art became world renown for the pleasure it gave an observer. 

The power remained lost, forgotten and then one fateful day, it was awakened unknowingly in a young but passionate sculptress who held the favor of the Gods.

It sucks big time, I know but at least it explains things a little. I'm just hoping that I can carry this story off. Please review and tell me what you think. I need the input badly. The next chapter, well don't expect anything soon. I'm concentrating on **An Unlikely Bond**. My work on **Truth** **of** **Cosmos** will be done tonight. I figure I might as well give you people what you want. Hope you're enjoying your holiday.

Ja ne.


	3. Burnt Out

Here's my first chapter at last. I'm still hoping that I find a way to connect the dots in this fic. I wanna thank the few of you who reviewed my prologue. Your opinions really boosted my confidence. I honestly thought that it sucked but you guys liked it. **Rheia**, I wanna say thank you for all of your reviews. You seem to have developed a liking for my fics. **Lady** **Light** is the same. She had reviewed practically all of them. **White** **Ivory** and **Ice Blue Eyes** also have my thanks for the support they have shown me, especially with **An Unlikely Bond**.

Now for the chapter. I'm dedicating it to all of you who reviewed the Prologue.

**_From Stone to Man_**

_**by: ** Lilaclight _

_Burnt Out_

A phone rang shrilly in the background as a frustrated Serenity growled in annoyance. All day long she had been staring at the lump of stone in front of her willing her hands to pick up her tools and get to work. Giving up on ignoring the phone, she left her work room and went downstairs, all the while muttering curses under her breath.

"What!!" she growled into the receiver.

"Well hello to you to darlin'. Got any new pieces? The last shipment you sent us has sold out."

"How am I supposed to do any work if you keep calling!!!"

"I'm sensing some hostility here." her agent and friend Jackie Yamada said lightly.

"How perceptive of you darling." Serenity replied sarcastically.

"Hey don't take it out on me. I'm just the messenger." Jackie said defensively.

"Sorry. It's just that I haven't been able to sculpt in months. That last batch I sent you, they were extras that I had done but didn't send to the gallery. What's wrong with me Jackie? Am I losing my talent?" Serenity asked, her voice tremulous.

A sigh could be heard over the line as Jackie realised what her friend was going through. She knew that it was Serenity's greatest fear to lose her talent, her gift. To Serenity it was her ticket to having what she wanted and needed in life. It was the only thing that she excelled in.

"Serenity, listen to me carefully. You are not losing your talent. It's still there, just dormant for the moment." 

"Why now? I don't want it to be dormant!" Serenity replied petulantly.

"It's a sign. When was the last time you took a break huh? Answer me that." Jackie asked sternly.

"Um... well...no that's not it...um...hehehe...I don't remember?" Serenity replied sheepishly, lifting her tone at the end of the sentence to make it sound like a question.

"You wouldn't because it's been over two years. You've been working non stop Sere. You're just a little burnt out right now. A little r and r would do you good. Not to mention getting laid." Jackie added with a laugh

"Jackie!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Serenity in embarrassment. "I am so gonna kill you for that."

"When you come back from your vacation. I know this great place in Greece, up in the mountains that you could go to recuperate. "

"Who says I'm going on a vacation and stop talking like I'm sick or something." Serenity snapped while glaring at the phone. She wished that Jackie could feel the power of her gaze and whither up but alas those tricks did not work.

"You need a vacation and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I'll talk to the galleries and settle things with them. Come back in six months or so. You'll feel a lot better, I guarantee it." Jackie continued adamantly. 

"That's what I'm afraid of. Since when does something you guarantee that has nothing to do with art work out?" groaned Serenity.

"Hey! I resent that!" protested Jackie.

"No my dear friend, you resemble that... greatly" replied Serenity with a smirk. The familiar banter was putting her at ease.

"If it makes you feel better then go ahead, rag on po' lil' old me." Jackie responded with a sniff.

"Oh get over yourself. I want time to think about it. I still feel unsure that it's as you say, a temporary burn out." Serenity added softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just get the rest that you need. take a break from the hectic life. It'll do you some good. Call me when you decide ok. I want to know where you're going and for how long. I'll even let you take your tools if it makes you feel better." Jackie replied gently and encouragingly.

"Thanks J. You're a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." Serenity replied with a sniffle.

"Let's just hope you never find out but I can take a pretty good guess."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" 

"Hopeless," she replied and laughter rang out from the receiver in Serenity's hand.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Don't you have anything better to do then bug me?"

"Nope." she answered cheerfully. "Besides I'm helping you not bugging you."

"Not now you are. Go find a guy. Take your own advice and get laid." Serenity retorted before hanging up.

On the other side of the now broken connection, Jackie was laughing so much that tears were trailing down her cheeks. Her lover looked at her in puzzlement and thoughts of her losing her mind flittered through his empty head. Jackie was sure that Serenity would appreciate the irony of her last statement and stored the memory away fro later mention. Right now she had better things to do. Turning her attention back to her bronze god of a lover, she smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss him. A last thought crossed her mind and she hoped that Serenity did take her advice.

Well that's all for now folks. Be thankful that I managed to write anything. I hope you guys check out my new short stories. One's an original called Forever Yours. It's under Supernatural. The other is a fanfic. It's in the Sailor Moon Crossovers sections and is pretty short but excellent, or so I was told by a good friend. Both are. Anyways, I wanna say thank you again for the support. Please review this chapter and excuse it's shortness. I'm still laying the ground work for this fic. when I'm absolutely certain of how this fics gonna go then I'll lengthen the chapters.

Now I want you guys to vote for who you want to appear in the fic and where you want her to go.

Rei

Ami

Makoto

Minako

Hotaru

Duo

Trowa

Wufei

Quatre

Greece

A Greek island

Italy

Ireland

South America (think Maya and Aztec)

Japan

Maybe I should have asked for the voting earlier but the error has already been made so I'll just not write the next chapter until I get sufficient votes for the country she's going to visit. That's not blackmail, just an important decision holding back progress until it's made. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and had a Happy New Year!!!!

I already have the next chapter for Truth of Cosmos written out so I'll be posting it this weekend after I type it up.

Ja ne.


	4. Decisions

Hey there. Since I've been denied uploading privileges for a week, I've decided to type out as many chapters as possible. The date of today is 13/01/03. Remember to choose the country that you want her to go to or I'll have to rely on my screwed up logic to do so. Thank you to all of you who bothered to review this fic. I really must make a list of the names I see the most for a fic and on all my fics. I know for sure that _Lady Light_, _Ice Blue Eyes_, _White Ivy_, _dreamertwin_ and this new reviewer, _Rheia_ will appear. I count myself as lucky to have such loyal readers. Don't worry about **An Unlikely Bond**. As my valentine fic, I'm gonna concentrate on it so that I can complete it. You'll be seeing it updated along with this one and **Tainted Innocence**.

**_From Stone to Man_**

_**by: ** Lilaclight _

Decisions

The comforting sound of her feet pounding the pavement around the block helped her put things in perspective. In her opinion, there was nothing as soothing and focusing as a paced run around the block. And it was good for the health and keeping fit too. The rush of adrenaline through her system and the feeling of elation that settled over her was like drugs, real addictive. The only thing more addictive was her sculpting. 

The rush that she got from seeing what perfection or near perfection that she had created with her own hands, skill, had always been more powerful than anything else. It was what kept her marginally sane in the insane life that was hers. The memories were kept at bay and she had those moments of total absorption in her work to free her soul. That was why the last time she had been on a date was at least almost two years ago. Her work was her passion; there was no room for anything else in her life. She made sure that there was no room.

Smiling politely to the passing couple, she vaguely noted that they were new to the route and had the trim, sleek figure of natural born runners. More people joined the route as the afternoon turned to dusk but she hardly noticed them. Her sole focus was on her fear. The mind numbing, world shattering fear that she might no longer be able to sculpt.

The joyful, careless persona that she adopted in public and portrayed to all of her patrons hid the fragile, loving, emotionally starved, scared little girl that she was inside. Her only confidence was in her talent and the loss of it would destroy her more thoroughly than any man could. Her sculpting was her heart; the only time she allowed her emotions to peek through was when she created those astounding works of art which had set the sculpting segment of the fine art world on fire.

For some inexplicable reason she had been striking a stone wall whenever she tried to reach that inner place where her inspiration came from. The past few weeks had been incredibly frustrating for her as she dug deeper and deeper into her sub-consciousness for answers. It felt as if someone had placed a barrier to prevent her from creating anything. Weeks of insomnia was ready to catch up with her, begging her to discontinue her futile attempts for reclamation. When it was ready to happen it would happen. Or so she comforted herself all the while doubting the truth of her words.

Mulling over the words of her friend and agent, Serenity debated over leaving and staying, her stronger inclination to remain where she was. It was very true that the last time the words vacation and her name were placed in the same sentence was practically unknown but she had not needed one. Leaving meant that she would be venturing forth into the world and traveling again. The harsh reality that it represented had her bemoaning her fate as she sped up her pace to let off more steam.

Her regulated breathing came out in small puffs as the chill in the air increased. Dressed in a pair of gray track suit pants (the long ones) and a sweat soaked white tank top with the Addidas logo on the back not to mention her brand name Air Jordan (is that the right phrase?), she was immune to the chill that was settling over the area together with a fog. Visibility grew shorter and she almost missed the gap that lead to her house before she noticed that there was a fog.

'Where the hell did this fog come from? We're no where near the sea.' she puzzled, happy for the distraction although it did not last long.

'I'm hopeless. First I lose my ability to sculpt the slightest thing and now I lose my sense of direction. What's next? My virginity?' Serenity sighed at that. It really was a quite pitiful that in all her twenty-six years of living that she had never managed to get to fourth base. Jackie would be shocked right down to her pretty celestial clay, or whatever colour she had on at the moment, toes.

'Maybe I should leave, even if it's just to Hawaii. Nice warm climate full of hotties. Jackie would love it. Then again, she did suggest a place for me. It sounded nice and tranquil, no rowdy, uncouth barbarians to disturb me, just the pleasant townsfolk.'

Shaking her head, Serenity made her way up the driveway to her front door and searched under the mat for the key. Whenever she went out she never hid the key the same place twice. Who knew who was watching you? And there was a backup key hidden in the backyard; a backyard that she had little use for except to work occasionally and sleep on the lounge chaise.

'There is nothing left here for you anyway. Without your sculpting there's nothing you can do. The change of scenery might actually help.' a little voice whispered in her head as she opened the door and entered the house.

'What have you got to lose? Do tell for as far as I can see, you already lost it.' the voice further declared.

'Some way to convince me. You'd never make it as a salesperson.' Serenity muttered with a furrowed brow.

'Well neither would you.' the voice retorted and the mental image of a tongue sticking out of a mouth that looked uncannily like hers flashed in her mind.

'Grr.' she growled mentally in hopes of intimidation. 

'Won't work sugar. I'd do the same in your spot.' the voice replied flippantly with a touch of smugness in its tone.

'Oh whatever. You're no help at all!' Serenity exclaimed in exasperation. 'I'll make my own decision.'

'Oh really, and what's that?' the voice said dubiously.

'I'm going. I can't stay here. The taint of my recent failure hangs heavy in the air. I'd only be tormenting myself and I am not one for self inflicted torment.' Serenity responded defiantly.

'Excellent! Now tell me this, where are you going to go?' the voice asked.

Serenity came to a standstill in the middle of the kitchen, hands akimbo and scrunched up her face in confusion and annoyance.

'Damn! I have absolutely no idea,' she proclaimed before wincing from the barrage of insults the voice had release upon her.

And we all know why she has no idea, don't we. You guys have to vote for the country she going to and what characters from the anime that you want to show up in the fic. So far I have had votes for Ireland, South America and Greece as well as votes for Duo, Quatre, Rei and Hotaru. 

I was going to type up a story idea for you guys but I'm too tired and I have to get ready for school. It's 6:55 over here and it's probably 5:55 or earlier where you guys are unless you're in Europe, Asia and Australia. Then it's later there. Anyways, I have got to go. Expect the story idea in the chapter of another fic.

14/01/03

Due to unforeseen difficulties An Unlikely Bond will be updated late tonight/early tomorrow instead. 10/01/03

Ja ne.


End file.
